The Limitations Of Love?
by fan-fic-writer-uk
Summary: They say that love is eternal; it’ll last forever. They say it's the best feeling in the world, unparalleled & unsurpassed. They say it’s unstoppable; it knows no boundary, impediment or obstruction. However if Hr/D are anything to go by then ‘they


Category: Harry Potter (I'm pretty sure you got that already)  
  
Title: The Limitations of Love?  
  
Author: Dan  
  
Email: fan_fic_writer_uk@yahoo.co.uk  
  
OR  
  
fan_fic_writer_uk@msn.com  
  
OR  
  
IM me on either of the two  
  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione  
  
Rating: PG-13 (of course that's liable to fluctuate with my mind. damn *tainted* innocence)  
  
Disclaimer: (like you need one of these.) NO!!...I own nothing blah blah.neither am I the author of the HP, nor do I have any affiliation with her .yadda yadda.just a humble fan fiction writer.get the (oh so hard) picture? (Hmm that sounds a little bitter. oh well)  
  
A/n- Well I decided that it's time to diverse my literary *skills* and move into the huge expanse that is the Harry Potter area of this site. Conforming to my tradition I am going to write another romance/angst fic (well I presume I'll get round to the angst.I usually do.else it'll be drama). Anyway I guess I shouldn't *waffle* on (a word my biology teacher likes to write so often on my homework. well *when* I hand in the homework, or rather *if*) I'd write an extended summary and all that but I think I'll wait to see the interest level before doing that. plus I don't want to give up the plot (i.e. I've still got to think one up).  
  
Anyway hope you enjoy the fic and if I screw it up then that's my prerogative as it's my first fic in this section of the site (and also I'm a teenager which is perhaps a more concrete reason than any other possible)  
Well on with the fic.  
  
Prologue: Love and all it's Glory (or just more babbling)  
  
***  
  
The poets declare fiercely in their stanzas and their verse's that love is best akin to water: it will always find a way. A stream to the heart, a river to the soul, nothing is to stand in its way, else should it be swept away by the torrent of energy that love so freely cascades. Even if a stronger hindrance is met, it is eventually eroded, no matter how long that might take, past death and beyond if needs be. Apparently this 'way' therefore will, without a second thought, impregnate through any barrier, jump any hurdle, or bypass any obstacle that can conceivably get in its way. Love is liberated of any impediment or obtrusion. yeah right.  
  
Love is far from exempt from any rule; it's naïve to think otherwise. Society for a start will decree it as it perceives as fit, and few will fight the conceptions of others. It doesn't even begin with society though; it begins with the parties involved. Jealousy, distrust, small-mindedness, denial, even plain human nature. the list is endless. People sow the seeds of their own destruction when it comes to love, and they have to live with the consequences of their actions.  
  
Love is perhaps best defined as a rose. beautiful but oh so dangerous. its qualities are definitely more akin to a rose than water. Like a flower it is (perhaps destined?) to be crushed and broken, shredded and torn by the frigid winds that we cast upon it, and the rough handling of its delicate and fragile features. Like a rose though it will draw blood, seemingly deliberately and consciously, as if calculating to do so with a burning desire. Battles have been fought for love, countless lives lost; people have died because of it, because it hurts so very much. Lest we forget though that it also provides us with the greatest ecstasy, the rapture, the bliss, the joy ever imaginable.  
  
Perhaps though, that allure is all part of the attraction, the desire, the need for love. Perhaps we shouldn't step into love because we're in all likeliness going to get burnt, but then again if we don't get burnt, how will we learn? Love is what we all aim for, and I guess despite the pain we've got to go through for it, if it's out there we've got to go for it. As long as we stay true to our feelings, emotions and thoughts, our morals, beliefs and scruples- ourselves, then love will flourish. We just have to remember that nobody else's judgment matters, nor any expectations on how we should act or be. If love is to go the distance, then that is what we have to do, despite how hard a prospect that might be, to lay your soul bare to the world, allow it to see and then ignore what it says. If we can do that, if love can do that, then even a Draco Malfoy and a Hermione Granger can become. romantically. inclined.  
  
Of course if love conforms to the unofficial rules; (such as in this instance) the colossal taboo of inter-house relationships between Slytherin and Gryffindor, the mutual revulsion that both parties have for the other, the public perception of at least one of them (Draco) and the less than ecstatic opinions and attitudes of friends, family, teachers, the whole school and practically the whole of the wizarding world.then.then what hope in hells chance do we have? If love has boundaries, limitations, margins, if it is confined then indisputably it is better of dead. To rid our souls of its tarnish, and purge it from our hearts and minds would be a blessing. And with love dead then we can settle for lust, plain desire and nothing more, a phenomenon that won't let us down with promises it can't possibly hope to keep.  
  
If love can triumph in those most arid, those most barren, most infertile of conditions. well then that's a different story.  
  
***  
  
A/n - Bleh that was the prologue. Well hardly anything on HP but I did get something in at the end. I'll probably write a *proper* chapter (i.e. one with some length. at least comparatively) in the next couple of days. If the prologue gave you a feel for my writing style and how the story might indeed pan out then great. Any comments and reviews would be appreciated and all that.  
  
Dan 


End file.
